


Shining Like The Sun

by Jay_Hayden



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: After Level 40 Confession, Angst, F/M, Guilt, Shameless Flirting to Relationship, m!summoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Hayden/pseuds/Jay_Hayden
Summary: In between battle it's easy feel guilt over what you've left behind. Fortunately someone's here to put a smile back on your face.





	Shining Like The Sun

It's a rare day, one not filled with battle. Normally things are so hectic as you wage the war against enemy forces like you have since you first arrived here or if you're lucky it will be a celebration or festival that makes things crazy. Today though, it's calm. So you have time to think about home and everything you left behind when you were summoned here. An existence not filled with battle, your brother, your... your parents. Your _parents_. Mom in that hospital bed. Dad asking you to look after your brother. You wanted out. To escape. And not long after wishing for that you'd found yourself here. In Zenith. Most days are so busy you can't spare them a thought but you wonder if your family is okay, now that you've vanished. You find yourself missing home. Not enough to want to leave because you've found a place for yourself here, as the Summoner, as a tactical commander. But you wish you could tell them you're okay. That you've made a life commanding troops and saving innocents. You know this where you're meant to be but they've lost a son and a big brother. You owe them that much. You bury your head in your hands. _I-_  you think miserably.

"Hey cutie, why the long face?" a bright voice asks, cutting off your train of thought. Slowly you raise your head from your hands to see a familiar face, framed by pink hair.

"Soleil," you say looking up at her. You think about playing it off but her brown eyes are so warm and honestly, you could use some optimism right now. "I'm just worried about my family, wondering if they're losing their mind since I left. Where I'm from magic taking you to another world isn't exactly common."

She offers you her hand and you pull yourself up. She says nothing for a moment, looking you over and tilting her head. Your face turns scarlet under your hood. You're pretty sure she knows, because she releases your hand and you stuff both hands in your pockets. "Welllll..." she says stretching out the word. "You look like you need a distraction. So... If you ever want to take me up on my offer from the other day Kiran, I'd be happy to oblige."

You're confused for a moment. _Offer?_ you muse. _What did she-_ "Oh you mean a date?" you ask aloud, before you actually think about what you're asking. It does eventually hit you though and your face _burns_.

"Yeah!" Soleil says beaming at you. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Take your mind off all the gloomy stuff!"

Her smile was like the sun. "I'm paying," you say.

Her grin falters just a tad. "I asked you out," she says. "I should be the one paying."

You shake your head. "You're already doing me a favor, let me pay. I don't mind. Tea?"

* * *

And so it is you find yourself sat across from her at a table sipping tea. You don't remember caring for it in your old life but whether it's the girl about your age across from you or the soothing smell of the tea you feel the stress ebb out of you. "Thank you," you say quietly, a small but genuine smile on your face. "I needed this."

Soleil winks. "I couldn't leave a cutie like you down like that. I know you work so hard for everyone, and you look cool doing so, but it's okay to take some time for yourself, y'know. I don't know anything about your family but I'm sure they wouldn't want you taking it all on yourself. We're all here for you."

You flinch. Her attempts at reassurance brought back thought patterns you were successfully avoiding. "I..." Uncertainty lodges itself in your throat because as much as you want to agree with her, you're not sure you can.

She seems to catch the change in your mood. "They make really good dessert here!" she says excitedly, changing the subject about as subtly as her sword technique. "You got the tea so I'll get dessert!"

She scampers off but you smile a little.

 


End file.
